Vorhez
Appearance A Vorhez is easily distinguished by their corpse pale skin, and black and white pigmentation. Although they are rarely seen without masks they appear to have scars on their bodies, visibly healed or not they still have scars and sometimes internal injuries. They usually stand the height of the average human being at five foot to five foot ten inches, furthermore they usually weigh anywhere from one hundred to two hundred pounds. Biology Not much is known about this species' biology. However; what we do know is that they have no pulse yet they still live and breath. Furthermore; they tend not to decay for upto eighty years and even then they can go on living for another thirty before their body rots away. As well as this species tends to be be swapped in that the males have the vaginas and carry the babies, where as the females have the penis and breasts. More on this species tends to have great endurance, speed, strength, stamina, and agility plus an unlimited amount of durability as they can take literally any amount of damage and get back up as if nothing happened. Diet Most of their diet is composed of human flesh and human blood, as for the rest of their diet they can eat and drink just about anything due to being undead. Furthermore; they tend to prefer their human meat prepared well done. Customs The Vorhez customs are unique in that they organize themselves into Clans among other species that live in the cosmos, most notably Lycans, Cat People, Ghouls, and Witches. A Vorhez will likely spend most of its life in a clan or guild of somekind scavenging or colonizing planets and places within their territorial boundries. This species also tends to view killing, and tormenting humans as a sport and they take great pride in how many humans they can mentally mess with it and torment with their morbid jokes and undead body. This species has very little respect for humanity or its ancestors. Furthermore; a Vorhez usually tends to sleep through most of the days on their planet or any planet really and run around during the night. Continuing on about how they sleep, most of their beds are shaped like massive coffins usually spanning the size of two Earth King Sized Beds but in the shape of a Coffin with a pentagram on the lid. This species tends to practice multiple forms of Dark Magicks, depending on who the Vorhez is and what they do they will usually practice a different form of the Left Hand Path. Most members of this species tends to dress in Gothic attires. As it is apparently the standard of clothing on their planet of 1313666. This species settles most its disputes by way of Duel Monsters. Why? We do not know but they do and most seem to be very gifted and intelligent duelists as well as unpredictable each Clan with its own twist of what a Duel Match is, most notably one Clan will light a sixty foot tall Cell on fire from the inside and step into it to Duel. Each time a person loses Life Points the fire will be fanned closer to them until they are burned and lit on fire themselves when their Life Points reach zero. If dueling wont work or the other party doesnt know how or isnt equipped to duel they will settle the dispute by way of a wrestling match or all out brawl. However; most of the time the members of the species are Harmless but still morbid. When it comes to Holidays this species prefers to only celebrate Halloween. This species will celebrate Halloween for the entire month of October with movies at their Clan Houses all month long, giving out candies and other treats, giving their family and clan members gifts, telling spooky stories as well as a variety of other customs including a Festival at the End of the Month. Religion This species mostly practices Occult Magic mostly The Left Hand Path, and Demonolatry (The Worship of Demons). Each member of this species believes they have a guardian spirit that is a Demon and it will work with them if need be, advise them on what to do, and keep them in line. Habitat Their home Planet, Planet 1313666, is an entirely dead planet without an atmosphere. However when on the surface the planet does appear to have a sky as well as a variety of Undead plants and animals exclusive to that planets ecosystems. The planet seems to have no extreme weather as it mostly seems to be the Fall season all year long. Furthermore; this planet seems to have a strange effect on the inhabitants and the visitors as everything on this planet appears to be in black and white. Add to it most of the settlements look like stuff out of Halloween cartoons. Technology Most of their technology is like Modern Day humans however they have had this technology for centuries. Furthermore; this species has highly advanced and easily recognizable space barring technology. Most of their ships are shaped like coffins and easily jump between galaxies at the speed of light. Relationship with Humanity Most of the time the Vorhez species mostly interacts with Humanity to hunt and feed off them. However; there have been instances of where this species have caused wars on Earth throughout human history, the first recorded event of this happening was 1300b.c., just so they can sit back and watch then eventually scavenge the remains. If they get bored enough the Vorhez females will breed with Human Females, same for the Males. Furthermore; the second most activity this species does with humanity is play games with it, teasing humans, being morbid with them. However; they do try to help when they can. Category:Undead Category:Semi-Sapient Species Category:Magic Wielders Category:Terrestrials Category:Zombies Category:Vampiric Species